undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Reapertale
---- Blackaerin |date = December 4, 2015 |website = Tumblr |type = Basic Change |subtype = Species Swap |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Comic}} Reapertale is an AU where the main monsters are gods, acolytes, golems, etc. For example, Sans and Papyrus are the gods of death and Toriel is the goddess of life. There are a few changes as well, for example, Toriel isn't divorced but the estranged wife of Asgore. Asgore is also the estranged husband of Toriel. Characters * Asgore: God of the Skies * Toriel: Goddess of Life * Asriel: God of Hope ** Flowey: Incarnation of Despair * Gaster: God of Magic * Gerson: God of Wisdom * Alphys: Goddess of Knowledge * Undyne: Goddess of War * Mettaton: Human/First Golem/Crystallized Golem * Napstablook: waiting for Mettaton to come home, Dream Ghost * Grillby: God of the Hearth * Muffet: Goddess of Fortune * Sans and Papyrus: Gods of Death * Chara: Beloved Acolyte of Faith ** Corrupted!Chara: Envoy of Chaos, Violence and Darkness/The Anomaly/The One of Broken Faith. * Frisk: Emissary of Mercy Sans Sans is a pretty funny guy, even though he looks like he went to hell and back. He's a coffee addict. Appears to hate his "job." And he was given the "job" by Asgore. Reaper Sans, or Reaper, wears a long black cloak. The cloak has a rope tied around the waist. He carries a scythe and, just like his counterpart, his magic is a light blue. He wears a large grin, constantly, he has two empty eye sockets with the barest of light, as we all know these are normal skeleton eyes. Reaper also has black wings, thought to be based off of the angel, Azreal. And, just like his original counterpart, when doing magic a wisp of light blue magic flows from one eye. Reaper is nonchalant to anyone who addresses him, except for his brother. He cares for only his brother, and, recently, he has shown an enjoyment towards Toriel, the Goddess of Life. He is merciless when reaping souls. The reason is that he once hesitated and then created a monster, one that is nothing like anything that anyone on this realm or the next, has ever seen before. His relationships include the following: * Papyrus: Brother or Bro * Toriel: Friend. At least, from what I can tell. relationships will be added as I research. I'm just glad that I got this much done. So, yay!! Gallery Death’s come to visit.png|*knock, knock. death’s come to visit! sorry, did i scare the life out of you?" SomethingI'veCreatedThatCannotWilt.png|Something I've created that cannot wilt. 1508107725809.png|Reaper!sans sprite (Fan made)|link=Reapertale Sans Sprite F2D2091C-A051-4F02-AFD6-B8A5842C2AAC.png|Care to dance with Death? Reapertale chara art.png|reapetale chara! Trivia * Toriel is the estranged wife to Asgore, Asgore in return is the estranged husband of Toriel. ** Toriel is considered a "run away" wife, in other means: She left her duties for other things but never officially ended it with Asgore. This is unlike the actual Undertale game. * Asgore is called "God Father" and "Father Ruler" by few. * Sans is the "most" loved character. Proven by a whopping 54% of the character votes. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Species Swap Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Comic